Colds
by Nikkitoria
Summary: Mac has a case. Of a cold
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first CSI New York fanfic. This is going to be a short chapter just to see if people like it if they do then i'll carry on writing. Thanks N :)**

...S&M...S&M...S&M

Stella Bonasera stood outside Detective Mac Taylor's appartment at eight thirty in the morning. She didn't mind but he hadn't turned up to work yet. She knocked on the door.

"Mac are you there?" she called

"I'm coming" Came hoarse reply. A moment later there was a click and a dishevelled, ill looking Mac Taylor opened the door in his t-shirt and sweats.

"Stell?" He coughed "What are you doing here?" He moved aside to let her in and closed the door "Isn't it your day off?"

"Danny rang me saying you didn't turn up this morning" She walked to the sofa.

"I was just about to go in now" He yawned sitting next to her

"Mac are you sure because you look really terrible?" She watched as he lay back

"Yeah... just give me a minute" He sighed as he dozed off. Stella stood up and spotted a blanket on the back of the chair. She quickly grabbed it and placed it over Mac and went into his kitchen to ring Flack

"Flack" Came a voice over the phone

"Hey Flack it's me" She whispered

"Why are you whispering?" He paused "Why am I whispering"

"Mac's not coming in today because he's not well"

Then suddenly there was a massive "ATCHOOOO"

"I can hear thanks for calling Stella, i'll tell the others" He laughed and hung up

"Right" She sighed. She pocketed her phone and went to make Mac some soup

...S&M...S&M...S&M

**I hoped you liked the first chapter if you would like me to do more please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya everyone. I know I haven't updated recently but I have had major writers block so here is a new chappie it's quite short but it's only this to tell you all i am still alive but i was hiding in Buffy World recently XD.  
Notification: I don't own any of these characters ect ect **

**...**

After, Stella practically forced Mac to eat his soup, she helped him up and took him to his bedroom.

"Stella... I don't wanna go to bed i need to get to work" He whined trying to get back out of bed.

"Mac, you need rest, the sooner you do the sooner you can go back to work," She laughed at his childlike behavior "Deal?"

"Yeah okay deal" He sighed as he lay down on his mattress and fell asleep quickly. Stella sighed at stared at her best friend spread across the bed.

"Sweet dreams Mac" She whispered as she closed his bedroom door.

Half an hour later Stella was sitting on Mac's sofa watching 30 Rock when she heard a noise. She muted the TV to hear some one retching. Jumping from her seat, Stella ran to Mac's bathroom to see him hunched over the toliet bowl.

"Oh Mac" She gasped and grabbed a flannel, wetting it and sat next to him "What are we going to do with you?"

"Make me feel better" He coughed and threw up into the toilet again

"If only it was that easy" She sighed dabbing his face

After twenty minutes Mac had finished throwing up was, wrapped in a blanket, on his sofa and Stella was pacing infront of him, waiting for Lindsay to arrive.

"Stella please stop pacing, it's making me dizzy" Mac whispered

"Sorry Mac" She sat next to him and rubbed his back "How you feeling?"

"Terrible" He coughed and leaned on her a little. There was a knock on the door and Stella jumped up to answer it, but where Mac was using her for support he fell onto his side and groaned."Oops" She mumbled and opened the door "Hey, thanks for coming"

"It's fine, I was doing paperwork anyway" She walked into the living room and looked at Mac, who was now laying down on his sofa . "I have what he needs here from Hawkes and your change of clothes"

Stella took the items from her and went to get a drink for Mac. Lindsay walked over to Mac and checked his temperature.

"Lindsay?" He asked wearly

"Hey Mac, I got you something which will help your nausea"

"I'm fine" He made to sit up, but she pushed him back down "I need to get to work"

"STELLA!" Lindsay shouted, instantly regreating it when Mac winced and massaged his forehead

"What's wrong?" Stella ran into the room and saw Mac holding his head and Lindsay holding her hands up

"He tried to get up and go to work, but I wouldnt let him" She shrugged

"Thanks Linds, if you wouldn't have he would have..." She was interrupted by Mac sprinting past her to the bathroom "...left"

"I'm going to leave now and let you be doctor for him, what you need to do is written down in the bag and Hawkes said he should be fine in three days" She smirked, walked to the door and let herself out. "Bye" She called through the door

"It's going to be a long night" Stella sighed and went back into the kitchen to get Mac's drink and pills.

Later that evening Stella placed her book on the table and walked into Mac's room. She leaned against the door frame, crossed her arms and watched him sleep. He was pale and shaking slightly, other than that he looked relaxed and started to frown and toss in his sleep so Stella slowly padded towards his bed and sat on the edge.

"Mac" She whispered and gentley shook his shoulder "Mac"

"NO! You leave her alone!" He snarled in his sleep "Don't touch her!"

"Mac wake up it's a dream" She shook him a little more _"He's having dreams about Claire" _she thought

"STELLA!" He started to kick the sheets and shouted "GET OUT QUICK!"

"MAC!" She shouted, shaking his shoulders more forcefully

"NOOOOOOO!" He yelled bolting up right and looking around with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey" She called softly placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked at her.

"Hey" He smiled slightly "You okay?"

"Me? I should be asking you" She giggled, but stopped when he wipped away a few fresh tears "Are you?"

"Yeah" He chuckled through his tears and Stella could tell it was forced.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows at him, giving him a _'Don't lie to me Taylor' _look. Mac sighed, shook his head and looked down at his hands. Stella opened her arms and Mac looked hesitant at her.

"I won't bite" She grinned. Mac smirked, wrapped his arms around her and pulled them down so they both lay on top of the blankets "Well not a lot anyway" She laughed when he pulled back slightly. He looked into her eyes.

"Stella?" He chuckled

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep, please" He laughed when she blushed and closed her eyes "Night Stell"

"Goodnight Mac" She listened to his breathing even out then slowly started to dridt into a light sleep with her head on Mac's shoulder

**...**

**Well there's the other chapter i know it was short but i promise the other chapters will become longer  
thank you for reading XD  
GilesFan101 xx**


End file.
